Need for Speed: Payback/December Update
The December Update is an update for the PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One releases of Need for Speed: Payback that was made available to download on December 19, 2017. New Content *New feature: Abandoned Cars. *New game mode: Speedcross. *New car class: Speedcross. *Two new cars as part of the Speedcross update: Mini John Cooper Works Countryman and the Infiniti Q60 S. *New BMW M Performance visual customization options for the BMW M4 GTS, BMW M5, BMW X6M and BMW M2. **BMW M4 GTS ***Front Fender ***Side Skirts ***Wing Mirrors **BMW M5 ***Front Canards ***Front Bumper ***Spoiler ***Diffuser ***Rear Bumper ***Sideskirts ***Front Fender ***Grille ***Wing Mirrors **BMW X6M ***Sideskirts ***Front Fenders ***Wing Mirrors ***Grille ***Rear Bumper ***Front Bumper **BMW M2 ***Front Canards ***Front Bumper ***Spoiler ***Diffuser ***Rear Bumper ***Exhaust ***Sideskirts ***Front Fenders ***Grille *New game mode within Speedlists: Drift Run. *Steering wheel support. **Logitech G29 **Logitech G920 Alterations *Part tokens are now the right colour when collecting them from shipments. *A player's win-rate is no longer affected if they join a Speedlist part way through. *You can no longer join a Speedlist during the last two events. *The license plate on the Chevrolet Bel Air is now restricted when applying The Alchemist hood trunk lid. *The chemical formula for Nitrous is N20, you will no longer be putting NO2 into your game, which is probably for the best. *The cinematic camera will now do more cinematic things. *The speed trap "Paparazzi" will now only award three stars at 150mph, and not 149mph. Go a little bit faster, it's only 1mph. Fixes *Speedcards can no longer be duplicated. *Corrected an issue on the Nissan Skyline 2000 GTR where ride height would only change the camber of the wheels. *The mini map will now correctly route you when playing the Mac Truck blockbuster mission. As a result, you will now longer be routed down a dead end. *Fixed an issue that would sometimes cause your nitrous gauge to not refill. *In the double or nothing event, players would sometimes find themselves stuck in a looping state if you get busted, this no longer happens. *A UI callout for "My Speedlist Loadout" should now be visible. *Drifting should now unlock front bumper customization options as expected. *There is now a pop-up after completing the "Recommended" daily challenge "Beat 3 Autolog recommendations". *Players will no longer drive through the road around the airfield, please keep your tyres firmly above ground. *Rav will no longer take a jump (badly) during his race against Tyler. *Fixed an issue that was causing players to sometimes disconnect while moving from one Speedlist to another. *The event "Proving Grounds" will now reward the correct amount of money and REP. *Fixed a typo that said "Huarya", we blame autocorrect. *Players would sometimes find themselves in an online game with no HUD, no pause menu and the event not starting. This doesn"t happen anymore. *Fixed a typo "Powerful mssage" in the Solar Sprint event. Message or massage? Find out in-game. *Repositioned some of the collectible chips that was placed too high for some cars to collect. *Removed some collision walls that did not belong in the desert. *The off-road starter cars should no longer give the appearance of being locked when purchasing them for the first time. *Applying a window decal to the Nissan Fairlady 240Z will no longer apply it to the spoiler, diffuser and hood. *Loading screens will no longer claim that a level 275 car is needed for ranked Speedlists. *One of the billboards, south east of Silver Dam will now be visible in the game world at all times. *Live tuning sometimes caused players to lose control of their vehicle, not anymore. *Nitrous now refills correctly on a level 399 Chevrolet Camaro Z28. *The achievement "Another Man's Treasure" now unlocks correctly. *Speedlists would claim it's actually "Libery Desert", when in fact it's "Liberty Desert". *Weld Racing Rims now fit Drag cars correctly. *Players can now install all 'Vertex Edge' parts without the need of the part set on the Nissan Silvia Spec-R Aero. *The CWest branded diffuser on the Honda S2000 is no longer restricted by the exhaust. *Two of the Need for Speed branded front spliters on the Acuras RSX-S are no longer misaligned and off center. *Jess is no longer the driver in the Nissan Fairlady instead of Tyler in the "Racer's Revenge" event. Bad Jess, stay in your own car. *The pillars in front of Kobashis mansion now have the correct size collision box applied to them. *Players will no longer lose part tokens after restarting the game. *Fixed an issue that would sometimes cause players to reset when entering or teleporting into the Braxton area. *Players will no longer find themselves disconnected from a Speedlist if their controller disconnects during the loading screen. *The achievement "complete all 5 events in a Speedlist" is no longer rewarded incorrectly. *The nitrous flames on the Ford Mustang Foxbody will now align with the exhaust when the Need for Speed bumper is equipped. *Modified a checkpoint in the liftoff event that could be missed by going too fast over a jump. *Corrected a problem which resulted in no in-game VO from being played. *Beating Udo Roth will now unlock the corresponding achievement. *"Don"t lost a single round" has now been corrected as one of the side bets, it now reads "Don"t lose a single round". *The tyres on the Plymouth Barracuda no longer clip through multiple fenders. You"ll get to play it soon. *You can no longer unlock the same Derelict multiple times. *Music will no longer play at full volume during Lina's phone call scene in the Highway Heist. *In a Speedlist event on "Gamblers Victory Lap", your car will no longer be able to drive under the map. *Sliding the smoothness setting from 0 to 100 will visibly change a Wrap's reflective surface. *"Unlocked Hoods now Customization" now reads as "Unlocked Hoods Customization". *Daily challenge progress will no longer reset if a player teleports. *Icons are no longer different colors on both the world map and game map. *Pressing down to select "no" when prompted to "join another Speedlist" will no longer bring up the Live Tuning menu. *The trunk and bumper on the Ford F150 Raptor will no longer clip through the vehicles body when at 100% damage. *When leaving the "Agent Escape" race, the Police roadblock will now disappear as expected. *Fixed a decal issue on the Ford F150 Raptor. *Stance is no longer reset after selecting front fenders on any off-road car. *The racer "La Triste" has fixed his rims, they will no longer flicker during the "Noche de Muertos" race. *The level of dirt on the spare tyre on the rear of the Land Rover Defender now matches its surroundings *Parked cars will no longer spawn in the air and fall to the ground in dramatic fashion when driving north of the "Elysium Dash" event. *The Volkswagen Beetle's Off-road Super Build's rear suspension has had its animation fixed. *Multiple performance tweaks and improvements. Category:Need for Speed: Payback Category:Updates (Payback)